(private roleplay) Forza
Private roleplay between Alphonse Uprising and SigmaAlphaThree. Roleplay An orange mink was seen sitting near a cliff in the Lost Hex, looking at the clouds. A fox wih grayed hair noticed the mink sitting near the cliff, as she was a little farther away from him. A strong wind was beginning to blow against them, having the clouds sail to the right of the sky, and almost lifting the girl's hat off of her head. In the last minute, she caught it with a sigh of relief, thankful for her quick reflexes. Now she turned her attention to the orange figure. "Um… are you okay over there?" The mink looks to the fox. "Oh yeah, I am. I usually relax at this place since it calms my mind." He states. "Oh." The girl stepped up to the mink's side and crouched low as she balanced on her toes. "You live by here?" "Yep. Just a couple of units away." The mink said, looking to the girl. The fox tilted her head in curiosity. "Units?" "Oh. Where I live, we use a different measuring system. A unit is about a half of a mile." He said to the fox. "Hm. Sounds complicated," the fox gave this new friend a quizzical look. "And where do you live, might I ask?" "I live close to Sky Road. It's a fairly remote area, but it's becoming a territory soon." Forza said. "Interesting…" the girl muttered to herself. "I haven't heard of this yet. What's your name?" "I'm Mario. Yours?" The mink named Mario said. "I'm Aliss..." She gave Mario a small smile. "Wait... you don't know me?" "I'm supposed to...?" Mario said. "No," Aliss' smile widened. "I prefer meeting a complete stranger than... meeting others who already know who I am." Mario smiles brightly. He stands up and holds out his hand to Aliss, helping her up. "I like your style." "You do?" Aliss asked as she took his hand and pulled herself up. "I… didn't even know I had a style, honestly…" Mario chuckles. "Trust me; I believe you do." His teeth are shiny. Aliss noted his glimmering teeth, but decided it would be weird to stare at his mouth so blatantly. Instead, she looked down to the floor, rubbing her arm a bit shyly. "Well… I think you have a definite style of your own, too." "Thanks." Mario smiled. "You're quite welcome," Aliss giggled a little as she said this. "Say… are you heading anywhere soon?" "Well, I was wanting to go back home." Forza said. "But now that you're here.. I guess I can stay around." "Oh, but I can't keep you here if you're meaning to go home..." Aliss insisted. "You don't have to hang around here just for me." "But I have to!" Forza said. "Because I'd rather meet a complete stranger than meeting others I already know." Forza said, smiling. Aliss stared at the mink for a long time, finding herself more and more amused and fond of this new friend she had just made. She couldn't help but break out into a grin. "Touché. Well then, since we're sticking together, where shall we go?" "Heh, anywhere you want, Aliss." Forza said. "Hmm…" the fox took a while to think about where they should go. "Ah! I have an idea. How about the Silent Forest? It's pretty nice over there, and it's close to a beach." "Okay, sure! Lead the way." Forza smiled. "Sure," Aliss walked off into the direction of the forest now, motioning for Forza to follow. "… I can't believe you don't know the way to the forest when you live by here!" Forza chuckles. "Yeah, remember the words, 'Go back the way you came'?" Forza said. "I don't know how." Forza was laughing since it was a joke. "Heheh, with how big this place is, it's not surprising that you'd get lose every once in a while," Aliss laughed as well. "That's basically the reason why I ended up here." "Yep." Forza said happily, with his hands in his jacket pockets. "Really?" Aliss asked surprisedly, tilting her head. "You got lost too?" "When I was young, yeah." Forza said. "Ah, that must've sucked..." Aliss mumbled softly, sympathizing with him. "I got lost only a couple of months ago." "Wow..." Forza mumbled a bit. "Yeah, that sucked too," Aliss said with a chuckle. "I don't regret it, though!" "Neither do I! Life is such an adventure, y'know..." Forza said. "I'm glad you think of it that way," Aliss smiled at him. "Have you been on an adventure lately?" "Yep. Always had." Forza smiles at Aliss. "What about you?" "Not really…" Aliss shook her head sadly. "I wish I could go on more." Forza looked around a bit nervously, but smiles as he grabs Aliss' hand. "Then let's go somewhere!" "Uh, sure!" Aliss smiled at him, although she noted his nervous looks. "Anywhere in particular…?" "I have no idea." Forza chuckles nervously. "You okay, Forza?" Alias asked now, stopping to put a hand on his shoulder. "You seem a bit... anxious." "Yeah, a bit." Forza said. She looked confused. "Why?" "It's just that I want to impress you..." Forza said. Aliss suddenly felt her face become hot, she was blushing. "You don't need to be all nervous or impress me, Forza…" Forza sighed and blushed in embarassment. "I know..." "Then why go to all the trouble?" Aliss asked. Forza just lifted his shoulders. Category:Private/Closed Roleplays